shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Steppens Jr.
David Steppens Jr. (1437 - 1497) is a scientist, and also Steppens D. Storm and Steppens D. Ellie's father. He was accused for joining the Revolutionary Army and was killed by Aaron Raflac during the event of "Bloody Saturday". He used to be a former Marine Lieutenant when he was 20 and resigned at age 41, after married Lily Elizabeth Mesley, who was Steppens D. Storm and Steppens D. Ellie's mother, for five years and had six children. Other Information * Date of death: August 26th, 1497 * Cause of death: Killed by Aaron Raflac * Eyes color: Brown * Hair color: Black * Skin color: Fair * Family: ** Lily Elizabeth Mesley (wife) (deceased) ** Steppens D. Bill "Horse" (first son) (deceased) ** Alex Graham Blanc (daughter-in-law) ** Helena Graham Blanc (daughter-in-law) ** Lucy Graham Blanc (daughter-in-law) ** Nick Graham Steppens (grandson) ** Steppens D. Jackal (second son) (deceased) ** Thomas "Tom" Steppens (third son) (deceased) ** Steppens D. Ellie (daughter) ** Steppens D. Storm (fourth son) ** Warren Sarfett (adopted son) (deceased) ** Anna Steppens Jr. (niece) (deceased) ** Steppens G. Emile (granddaughter) History David was born in a poor family, in which his father was a Marine instructor and scientist. When he was 9, he began to read his father's scientific books and learnt a lot. At age 13, he was sent to be trained as a Marine soldier by his father. During this time, he studied about mechanic and science to help in building Marine ship. He had fixed totally 31 battleships in his time as a teenager. Seven years later, he was quickly promoted to the Lieutenant. And he founded a Marine group named "The Mobile Technicians". This group is founded in order to repair the ships after being damaged after battle. In spite of his huge contributions to the Marines, he couldn't be promoted, because of some unknown reason. At age 30, his fleet was attacked by two pirates ship. Many of his comrades died, and he and 17 more people were the only survivors. He returned to the headquarter silently, and he learned some assassin skills when climbing the walls, during the time when nobody knew how he was then. Knew that he wouldn't stay anonymous for too long, he decided to tell some of his friends at the headquarter the whole story and advised them not to tell anyone else. Luckily, few week later, the pirate ships, which had attacked David's fleet, were all arrested by his comrades. The story was forgotten since then. Three years later, during the fight on an island, he rescued a 12-year-old girl from being attacked. She was Lily Elizabeth Mesley, an emigrated child from the East Blue. Then, she was raised by David and his colleagues until she was eighteen. Later then, she accepted his proposal of organizing a wedding. A year later, Steppens D. Bill "Horse" and Steppens D. Jackal were born. Two years later, he resigned and became a scientist to do some researching before retiring completely at age 55. During that time, he invented a non-flammable substance that can be painted on all the solid material. It was named with his surname (without letter 's'), Steppen. He also accepted raising up a small child named Warren Sarfett. After he had retired, another twin was born by Lily. They are Steppens D. Storm and Steppens D. Ellie. After his 58th birthday, bad things started to happen. His wife was kidnapped, and was abused until death. He was really angry, but due to his age, he couldn't do anything to save his wife then. At age 60, he wrote the last letter that described the mission of the Steppens for his children, after predicted that his family will be annihilated, leaving only Storm and Ellie survived. In 1497, at a night on August 22nd, his house was burnt by his betrayers. He successfully left the building, but was unable to save his children and was captured by the officers. On August 26th, he was sentenced to death for joining the Revolutionary Army by Aaron Raflac. But the crowd made the platform collapse and his only son, Steppens D. Storm, came and save him, despite being damaged heavily by Aaron. When he was escaping together with his son, he was stabbed by Aaron and fell down. On the eleventh hour, he could only say these words: "I'm... proud of you, Storm... and your sister, too. I... I can't continue raising... you guys up from now on, but... but you have to read my letter... which I left in the chest, in our house's ruins... Here... is the key... Don't lose it... Thank you... and God... may bless... you ALL!!!" After then, he smiled and passed away, leaving his son lost his senses and his daughter bursting in tears. After the battle ended, his corpse was put into a coffin made by Yusuf Raflac, and Yusuf buried him in the local cementery. David's gravestone were written on with those words: "David Steppens Jr., a person who gave birth to a new hope of the future." Category:Scientist Category:Marine Lieutenant Category:Former Marine Category:Deceased